


Black Water Well

by Trainci



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Short Poetry, that's all the tags for now, trainci, what do i tag this as?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainci/pseuds/Trainci
Summary: I am a very big fan of poetry but I haven't been able to write any, so I'm trying to get back into it!
Kudos: 2





	Black Water Well

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeres the first ~ very short. Took me like maybe ten minutes.

Three miles out back  
In the small little town  
Take a right  
Follow left  
Ride the road with chickens down

Where only farms  
Four houses  
And the trench with the stream  
And the wolfs and the blackbirds  
And the garden can be seen

There's a well that spits acid  
And breaks down the trees  
Where nothing ever grows  
Except for yellow weeds

Black water, Black water  
You used to be clear  
Did you get old and die  
Over the years? 

The children cannot play  
They fear to fall in  
You're out there alone  
Pray tell, what did you win? 

You kill the life, and took back the land  
A portal you are  
Swallow the sand 

Through ancient tomes we speak

Swallow the trees  
The birds and bees  
Take back the land  
And take back the bones.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Once I learn how to do multiple chapters then I'll do that sksksksk-


End file.
